


Big Book of Headcanons

by Zephyr_Claws



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hazbin Hotel - Freeform, Helluva Boss - Freeform, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, fnaf - Freeform, headcanons, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Claws/pseuds/Zephyr_Claws
Summary: LGBTQ, AU, and Character x Reader headcanons!Featuring Hazbin Hotel, Helluva Boss, and Five Nights at Freddy's-Just a note that I picture the FNaF characters in Mizuki- T-A's art style.(IF YOU HAVE A GORE TRIGGER, JUST BE CAREFUL IF YOU GOOGLE IT BECAUSE IT'S VERY DARK)Requests for these are open!In example:FNaF reacts x Innocent!ReaderHazbin Hotel & Child!ReaderHelluva Boss x Trans!ReaderHazbin Hotel x Vampire!ReaderFNaF Fluff headcanonsHelluva Boss Soulmate AUHazbin Hotel parent headcanons, etc.
Kudos: 5





	1. LGBTQ+ | FNaF

**Author's Note:**

> These are just my LGBTQ+ versions of the Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics.   
> I'm not saying any of this is canon, it's just my interpretation of these guys.
> 
> This won't affect the relationship headcanons, because this is just an AU and in the headcanons the reader will be gender-neutral  
> (Unless I say otherwise)

Freddy:  
• Cis Male  
• Gynasexual  
• Polyamorous

Foxy:  
• Non-binary  
• Polysexual

Chica:  
• Cis girl  
• Butch Lesbian

Bonnie:  
• Demi boy  
• Androsexual

Golden Freddy/Fredbear  
• Gender-nonconforming  
• Aroace

Lefty:  
• Genderqueer  
• Gay

Springtrap:  
• Cis male  
• Asexual  
• Demiromantic

Mangle:  
• Libragender  
• Omni-Sapphic

Nightmare:  
• Agender  
• Asexual

Toy Freddy:  
• Demi girl  
• Pansexual

Toy Bonnie:  
• Trans Male  
• Demisexual

Toy Chica:  
• Girlflux  
• Bisexual

Funtime Freddy:  
• Genderfluid  
• Homo-flexible

Bon Bon:  
• Is a puppet


	2. Wild-Card! | Hazbin Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random Hazbin Hotel character headcanons.  
> And ofc, you're their beloved s/o.

Charlie:  
• Seriously, when is she not singing?  
• Loves baking cookies  
• And ofc, you get to have as many as you want because she loves you so much  
• Always giving you new books to read  
• Always wants to make sure you dress warmly/cooly enough for the weather  
• Knitted your hat, gloves and scarf herself  
• Gives you gold star stickers whenever you do something good  
• Is a nervous wreck but would chew out even an overlord for you

Alastor:  
• Your sworn defender  
• Doesn't let anyone (except for friends) within five feet of you without a nasty snarl on his face and radio sounds  
• Is a gentleman (whether or not you appreciate such behavior)  
• Loves to dance with you  
• Will stop whatever he's doing and give you his full attention  
• (Unless he's really busy or extremely distracted- which is often)  
• At the end of the day, he comes back down to Earth (or hell, in this case) and takes time to focus on you

Vaggie:  
• Cooks you Spanish food (yum!)  
• Protective as heck  
• You are her number one priority- ALWAYS  
• She's very paranoid so she needs affection and reminders to stay calm  
• "Angel Dust, get that monster- creature...gremlin- thing the FUCK away from y/n!"  
• Plays the guitar while you sing  
• Teaches you Spanish  
• Congratulations. You know how to say 'hi'. With horrible accent.  
• Extremely supportive, even if she thinks that what you're doing is dumb or a waste of time  
• Sometimes she has to let you know it, but she's very sweet and tactful

Angel Dust:  
• Hffghghm....KiNkY  
• He could spend all night with you, 'knocking boots'  
• Honestly, people are surprised you do anything else  
• But he's actually super sweet and you go out together a lot  
• For two months you actually didn't know that his real name was Anthony  
• You wouldn't stop saying it  
• "Can you believe I've been calling you 'Angel' this whole time??"  
• "Uh, yeah, toots...That's kind of my nickname? Just sayin'..."  
• He buys you flowers  
• (If you don't like flowers) he then laughs and pulls out your real gift- it's a gift card for your favorite store of course!  
• He loves you so much and his biggest goal is to please and impress you

Cherri Bomb:  
• Spelled your name in bullet holes on an empty billboard  
• She just loves blowing up private property and getting into turf wars with you  
• Sings along with the radio while you drive  
• God forbid you let her drive because last time she blew two tires driving through a glass wall  
• Apparently it was a dare (Take a wild guess who dared her)  
• "Aw, come on! There was forty bucks on the line!"  
• "Do you even know how much tires cost!?"  
• You guys are almost always shooting tiktoks  
• Ofc you get Angel Dust in on this action  
• Cherri's next diy project is some explosoves in your favorite color

Husk:  
• "It's like dating grumpy cat!"  
• He says he doesn't know what that is  
• He actually really loves you, but has a hard time with explaining feelings  
• He knows you'd never cheat on him, but oh, does he get jealous  
• Odds are someone loses an eye  
• Since he grew up in a more old-fashioned time, he's got some gentlemanly attributes  
• Loves showing you off to his poker guys  
• It takes him a long time to get used to being touched, but after that, he goes full-on soft kitty cat  
• Got you all dolled-up like a person from the 60's and taught you how to boogie-woogie  
• Probably has a notebook with some cheesy poems or diary entries about you hidden somewhere

Niffty:  
• Seems so innocent and sweet  
• That is, until she kills a drunk demon that tried to hug you and now you have to have a serious talk  
• She loves arts and crafts and is always making some kind of cute kindergarten shit for you  
• Always holds your hand when you're out  
• Like a child, she's always pointing things out and begging to go places  
• Also very blunt, but at least you'll always know what she's thinking  
• Expect to seer pictures of you all over her Voxtagram page  
• She's always blabbing Alastor or Husk about how amazing you are  
• Bought a face painting kit and now you'll always have some kind of pretty decals on your face  
• Made a playlist of all your favorite songs

Sir Pentious:  
• You are his Queen/Prince/Monarch  
• He is always trying to impress you, and gets completely and utterly flustered when his plans backfire  
• You reassure him and he's instantly back at it again  
• The egg bois are your eager servants  
• Pentious is always building some new contraption to make your jobs easier somehow  
• However the blowtorch chef-bot 5000 was probably not a good idea  
• Bashful snek  
• He made you glow-in-the-dark earrings (Just be careful, the liquid inside is highly radioactive and experimental)  
• He built you your own ship??  
• Yeah, when THAT blew up, he recycled it into a car  
• I mean, it hasn't blown up so far...  
• Every time he sees other higher-ranking demons or overlords (ESPECIALLY Alastor), he brags about you for a solid 10 minutes  
• In his humble opinion, you are a god/goddess and his best, most genius accomplishment


	3. Wild-Card! | Helluva Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random Helluva Boss (x you) headcanons.

Blitzø:  
• You are his 'muse', he says  
• He draws some (very low-quality) pictures of you  
• You lovingly hang these up on the refrigerator, next to the horse drawings and odd pictures of his co-workers  
• You watch 'Spirit' together like, every night  
• Cuddles! Blitzø is such a cute little cuddlebug  
• He records you just...doing life stuff- a lot  
• He's also kind of kinky so...yeah  
• You bought him tickets to a horseback riding sesh for his birthday and he was smiling non-stop for at least three months  
• He's always leaving you little loves notes, cards, and (extremely) random gifts  
• You are his 'cute, sexy dream horse'  
• "It sounded a lot better in my head!" He complains as you fall off of the couch laughing

Millie:  
• You are the love of her life and she will never let you forget it  
• Loves to go shopping together  
• Always tries to be aware of your feelings and check with you here and there to make sure you feel secure and valid  
• She's very much a romantic and is always flirting lightly  
• Cinnamon roll would completely DESTROY any demon who hurt you (if you asked her to)  
• Somehow convinced you to go to Loo Loo Land  
• Holds your hand on the rickety, terrifying rides  
• "Won" you your very own 'thing'

Moxxie:  
• Is very anxious and needs to be reminded of how much you love him  
• Very good with money, so you let him take care of yours  
• Always knows what to order for you at a restaurant  
• Actually made a schedule of your daily habits for (some reason?)  
• He saved up and bought you a silver watch (or necklace)  
• Refuses to bring you to work because he deems it too dangerous  
• He wrote you a cute little love song and played it for you on his guitar  
• After 56 tries, managed to win you a giant (now very costly) stuffed T-rex at the fair. You're welcome.

Loona:  
• To the others, she looks like she's not paying any attention to you, but she's actually holding your hand under the table  
• You, her and Octavia frequent Stylish Occult and cool cafés  
• She's got lots of hot selfies with you on her Voxtagram  
• Is almost smug when people want what she has, but quickly switches to murder mode when somebody even flirts with you  
• She likes picking your outfits  
• She usually picks emo/punk stuff, but if you're more bubbly or classy, she says you don't have to wear it  
• "But it would make me happy," She says with that smirk, folding her arms  
• Beats up any bitch who even looks at you the wrong way  
• Made you a really cool custom CD with all of your favorite songs

Stolas:  
• Holy God, he's kinkier than Angel Dust and Blitzø combined!!  
• Even so, he is very affectionate and wants only the best for his lover  
• He bought you your own island  
• He bought you an ENTIRE god damn tropical ISLAND!!  
• You also have full access to his entire mansion (As long as the Mrs. isn't home- yeesh!)  
• You're Octavia's godmother now  
• Stolas loves getting his 'cuddle-wuddles'  
• "Agh! Get off of me, you weird old bird!"  
• "Oh, come on now! Is that any way to speak to a prince? And you're just so soft and cuddly..."  
• Oh, also anyone who crosses you? Consider that bitch a statue.

Octavia:  
• You are the only thing in the universe that doesn't make her want to 'rip her feathers out and put them in the garbage disposal'.  
• She's usually really quiet but when you crack a joke she will give you that little smile  
• Always sharing her music tastes  
• "Guess who's going to Stylish Occult today?"  
• If Stolas refuses to bring you along, Octavia will just hide you in the back of the car  
• Since you're already there with them, Stolas just gives up  
• The two of you make fun of bad movies and leave salty reviews on them together  
• She doesn't really talk about you to people much, because she feels that she doesn't need to, because your relationship is important to her, not other people

Robo Fizz:  
• Actually might be kinkier than Stolas  
• He IS a sex toy but let's not go there today  
• He is super crazy  
• "W-w-well yeah, I'm crazy! C-crazy about y-you!"  
• Totally trashes your house and leaves you to clean up the mess, saying he 'does enough for you in the bedroom' to not have to do any work  
• I mean, he tried to help you with gardening? But "accidentally" stabbed himself with the hedge clippers...  
• When you sit on the couch he will hang upside down from the back until you 'beg' him to just sit next to you already  
• Honestly, he's an (adorable) pain in the ass  
• "Fizz, stop throwing rocks at the birds!!"  
• "Aww! W-w-why? You're no f-f-un!"  
• Also, if you complain about anybody, you'd better NOT tell him where they live, and keep the matches on a high shelf where he can't get them


End file.
